


Bad Neighbor

by MisfitArtist



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Couple fighting, F/F, Magnolia starts beef, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/pseuds/MisfitArtist
Summary: Cait meets Jack's old friend with benefits and thinks she's been cheating on her.(Ps. Lamps are made to be broken)





	Bad Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading!

“Come on Cait! Don't be like that!” Jack said in distress as she watches Cait stubbornly pack yet another one her shirts into the open suitcase on the bed of their rented room. Jack had struck a deal with Irma and Doctor Amari which involved repairing some of the loungers as well as helping the scientist with some tech she found. That’s why Cait and Jack went down to stay in Goodneighbor for a few days, leaving Shaun and Dogmeat at the Red Rocket with Preston to keep an eye on them. 

Everything was going smoothly until the two went to The Third Rail for a cold drink after a day of work, well Jack has been working mostly, while Cait read magazines, occasionally staring at the woman when she bend over to fix lower parts of the machines. 

It was all fine, they drunk the best beer  (and in Cait's case whisky) the old robot barman had in store, had a decent enough diner and flirted their way through the evening. Then Mongolia appeared. 

And everything started going downhill from there. 

  


**_A few hours earlier:_ **

  


“Hey there handsome.” A raspy voice rang out behind the couple. Jack recognising the voice felt the colour leaving her face as she turns around to meet Magnolias intense gaze. Cait frowned at the sight of the older woman. She must be crazy not to see that they are together, to be flirting with  _ her _ partner when she is right there at their side is utter suicide. 

But she kept her mouth shut for now. 

“Magnolia! Hey there, what a surprise!” Jack said with a nervous chuckle as she got up to greet the woman shooting an apologetic look at Cait. The redheads frown only deepens when the woman ogles her lover, biting her lips.  

“What a surprise indeed, I didn't think you would come back after... well. But maybe you  _ did  _ miss little old me after all? Fancy a drink? We have a lot of catching up to do after all.” The singer said completely oblivious to Jack's frantic head shaking. 

Cait could hardly believe what she was hearing, and turned to face Jack with such rage filled eyes that the short haired woman audibly gulped. 

“I- I’m not... Sorry Magnolia I already have plans? Yeah! So thank you but I have to go back to our hotel together with my  _ girlfriend _ . So yeah... Have a nice evening?” She managed to get out while Cait glared holes into her back. She was about to jump the women and beat them both into bloody pulps. 

“I see... girlfriend you say? What a shame...” The older singer said glancing at Cait, ignoring the hostility in her eyes making the redheads even angrier. Magnolia went a step further and touches the panicking womans arm, her blood was  _ boiling _ now.

“If you ever need some extra... you know where to find me.” She said in a low voice and that is where Cait  _ snapped. _

Getting up from her stool she pushes the woman away from her lover before delivering a solid punch into Jack's face. The woman fell back onto her rear and Cait didn't waste any time before she stomped out of the bar ignoring Jack's “Babe wait it's not like this!” and “Cait I would never!”. She could feel her jaw popping was she shouted after her over the other patrons amused chuckles the couple's fight. 

Magnolia watches the direction Cait left with a smirk before glancing back at Jack as she struggled to get back on her feet. 

“Quite the feisty one you picked.” 

Jack groaned. 

She went back towards the Hotel, cradling a sore jaw. 

  


**_Back to the present:_ **

  


“Cait! Babe please hear me out!” Jack begged before ducking out of the way of a thrown lamp. 

“Stop throwing things! I’ll have to pay for that lamp!” 

“Go to hell you damn cheater!” Shouted Cait was she finished packing up her suitcase... which was originally holding Jack's clothes too but she just threw them out the window leaving the drifters to collect them. 

“Cait I would never cheat on you! Just give me a moment to explain everything!” The woman begged once more moving to stand in front of the door to keep the angered woman from leaving her. 

“Like hell I will! After everything you told me about how you loved me I should have known you were only lying to me! I can't believe I ever fell for you!” Tears were now threatening to fall from the redheads eyes and Jack was heartbroken as she watches her wipe them away angrily. 

“Please Cait... give me a chance to explain, you will understand everything I swear! You can beat the crap out of me if you want but please just hear me out first...” That made the redhead stop in her tracks. The woman sighed before agreeing. 

“This better be good, but if I sense that you’re bullshitting me I’m leaving.” Jack sighed in relief before starting her explanation. 

“You see this goes way back, I just lost Nate and had no clue of where to find Shaun. I told you how I traveled Boston in hopes of finding him? Well before stumbling upon Diamond City and Valentine I found my way into Goodneighbor. I was lost and tired after having spent weeks trying to find Shaun and I went into the Memory Den to ask around for him and well long story short I relived the whole things from my husband's murder to Shaun's kidnapping. Needless to say I was completely miserable and I found my way to the bar where I met Magnolia.” 

Cait frowned at the mention of her name. 

“We talked and I was drunk and I just... I was lonely alright? So we spent the night together. I felt horrible the next morning. Like I was cheating on Nate right after his death.  Anyway we agreed to keep it casual and I would sometimes stay over at her place when I came into town, but then I met you and I  _ stopped _ because I fell for you the minute I saw you in the Combat Zone! I didn't even think about her anymore and then we grew closer and started dating and then we saved Shaun and everything was  _ alright _ again and I’m sorry that you thought I cheated but I would nev-” Jack's frantic rambling was interrupted by a pair of full and soft lips upon hers. 

Cait left the suitcase on the ground and was now passionately kissing the other woman, pushing her back against the closed door. After the initial shock, Jack kissed back putting as much emotion into the kiss as she could, her hands moving to rest upon the redheads hips while Caits arms are locked behind the other neck. 

After a few minutes of passionately making out the two broke the kiss to get some much needed air. Once Jack trusted her voice to be steady enough to speak she spoke up: 

“Guess we cleared that up?” Cait chuckled as she rests her head on Jack's shoulder, still catching her breath. 

“Yeah I think so. You got lucky, normally I would have shot you in the neck had I found out that you cheated but since we weren't even together... I can let it slide.” Jack knew she wasn’t kidding. 

“Thank you?” 

“Though you still have a lot of making up to do.” Cait said in a low voice, hooking a finger under Jack's belt before dragging her towards the bed while walking backwards, careful to step around the broken pieces of the previously thrown lamp.

“Yeah? Well I should better start now then?” 

“Yes. You sure should.” 

  


**_The end._ **


End file.
